The Palpatine and Dooku Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: After conversation with Qui-Gon, and following his death, Dooku wishes to confront Palpatine about Qui-Gon's suspicions. At the same time, Palpatine seeks Dooku for his own plans. This story will cover events from the end of TPM to ROTS.
1. Note 1 Darth Sidious

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Dooku.**

**Timeframe: From around the time of the Naboo battle TPM through the the events that lead to Dooku's death in ROTS**

The quick background story of the Dooku and Palpatine PT Notes-  
Dooku is still a Jedi Knight at this point in the storyline, and is actually a member of the Jedi Council. He's a somewhat ignored Jedi, and has been sent on a lot of missions that no Jedi would consider desirable. While this may frustrate Dooku some, he is upholds the Republic.

Qui-Gon Jinn has been contacting Dooku for a while, relating the events of TPM to him. In Qui-Gon's most recent and final letter to Dooku, Qui-Gon tells him that he believes Palpatine is the Sith Lord, and also that he has been fatally wounded by the Sith warrior he had been fighting...and then he dies.

Obviously this news does not sit well with Dooku.

Palpatine knows of Dooku's general attitude towards the Jedi Council and the Republic...not only this, but he decides that Dooku would be a perfect apprentice. Palpatine learned from the Trade Federation that Darth Maul was planning on killing him, so he was already planning on replacing his apprentice when the news of Maul's death reaches him.

Palpatine decides to contact Dooku to learn where the man stands and how he can entice him (as Sidious)....and also Dooku did sent a letter of request in order to meet with Palpatine (as Chancellor Palpatine).

And the story begins... 

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Count Dooku,

Hello. I have heard great things about you. I have heard that you WERE ONCE one of the greatest and most respected Jedi. I also know that you have advanced in age, and are now considered to be "old." Younger Jedi have become more favored than you, and no one looks to you for respect or approval.

Your ways are "ancient" and your fighting techniques are "obsolete." You use a lightsaber fighting technique that was taught and used many years ago. Doesn't the Jedi treatment of you make you angry? The Jedi consider you "used" and have not bothered to give you a serious assignment in years. You have been replaced by younger Jedi.

I have taken a special interest in you, and I promise that I will not treat you like the Jedi have. Let me introduce myself…I am the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. The Jedi have been neglecting you for years. I know that there are things the Jedi never taught you…things that they have withheld from all Jedi…but as a Sith there are no limits.

Do you know how to shoot Force electricity from your fingers? Do you know how powerful hate makes a person (which must be why the Jedi prohibit hate. They don't want Jedi to ever reach their full potential.) I know differently. The Jedi are no match for the power of the Dark Side.

Quit the Jedi Order and join me. I will show you the true nature of the Force. I also am in the process of reforming the entire Republic. I have a plan, but I will not tell you what it is unless you join me. I promise you that you will not be sorry. You will even share in my power. Who could possibly refuse such an offer? Only a fool. Turn to the Dark Side and I will complete your training without holding any power back from you.

Darth Sidious


	2. Note 1 and a half Palpatine

Note 1.5

Esteemed Jedi Master Dooku,

I have received the message you sent my secretary, and I understand that you would like to meet with me?

You noted in your request that Masters Windu and Yoda are to meet with me at a special meeting. Yes, this is true. You have suggested that perhaps you could go along…..well, Master Dooku, it was my desire to meet with Windu and Yoda privately, as they had specific topics they wished to discuss. I would not want to intrude on their intentions.

I realize that you also are a valuable Council member. I have thought it over, and perhaps a private meeting would be more fitting to your status. I am aware that the Jedi Council does not always value your opinions or take you seriously. This frustrates me greatly. I am not certain a meeting with them present would be as productive. I am under the impression that you wish to reform the Jedi Order some. I also know that Masters Windu and Yoda are very against the idea. If you and I discuss it, perhaps we could work around the said Council members, and I could help you with your goals.

Sigh….the new office responsibilities certainly have me tied down for a while. The Republic is not in the best of shape, as I am sure a keen observer like you would agree with me on.

Please do think it over. You must excuse me…I am waiting for a report about the Naboo battle. Queen Amidala, Queen of Naboo, has traveled back to Naboo, much against my own wishes. I fear for her life. Two Jedi are with her, but I still fear they may not be enough. The Trade Federation is rumored to have a large invasion army. I am sick with worry, as I have not received an adequate report on the situation.

Sincerely,

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine


	3. Note 2 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Supreme Chancellor Palpatine,

If it is at all possible to have a meeting with you separately from the other Masters, that would be splendid. If my fellow Councilors have specific topics to talk with you alone, then I have no problem with that. I will not take up much of your time.

I find it interesting that you would know of the Council's views on my personal opinions. It is unusual for a non-Jedi to know of what the Jedi think of their fellow members. I find that what you know of me to be quite interesting. Is there a reason for this? Am I any different than Master Windu? For he only wants what is best for the Republic as well.

No…the Republic is not in the best of shape. The corruption is getting worse instead of better.

As for the Naboo issue…we all know what has occurred there. I am thankful that the conflict has been resolved and that the planet can now recover. I just hope that the Senate will. I find it ironic that the Senate _would_ not assist this Queen. It worked out splendidly that you became Chancellor at the right time. I am sure that Naboo is quite excited and relieved of that.

I have asked your secretary to give me a date and time so I can come and talk with you. I must go now and attend the funeral, whenever that may be. Thank you for your time, sir.

Jedi Master Dooku


	4. Note 2 and a half Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Darth Sidious,

I am surprised that you have contacted me...especially after what _your_ apprentice has done - killed Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Obviously with your _knowledge_ that you have gathered...you did not discover just who this man was exactly _to_ me. My apprentice. Though normally I am more tactful than this, but I can't resist...I am pleased that _your_ apprentice was killed by my Grand Padawan.

And you think that I am bothered by this fact of not being respected by the younger generation? Do you believe that I would take pleasure in having them do so?

You dare consider _my_ ways as such? I am _still_ the master of the blade; age does nothing against this. The _ancient_ and _obsolete_ (as you call it) ways can still defeat those of the newer traditions. And I have done so.

With you being a Sith...I can understand your assessment of believing that about them considering me _used_. As for a serious assignment...being on the Council sometimes prohibit such assignments.

The one thing you speak of that is true...I have been replaced by the younger ones. As a human I knew this time would come eventually, but I do not grasp the seriousness of that matter easily.

You have taken interest in _me_? Why me? Because I am rebellious and do not always listen to the other Councilors? My guide is the Force...always has been and always will be.

There are reasons why Jedi can not be taught everything...I have been told as much.

You say the Sith have no limits; and look where it got them...nothing. They had to go into hiding and now there are only a few of you left...if even that.

Force lightning is from the Darkside...and using the Force in that manner takes a toll on the body. I remember that much from the holocron.

I am aware of how hate can make you stronger...as well as anger. The Light is a beacon that destroys the Dark.

Ironic...you ask me to quit the Order to join you. I am quitting the Order, but for another reason.

You have a plan to help the Republic? I would have to know how you were going to go about to do this. I am leaving the Order to do just that. The Jedi are not helping, but sitting idly by allowing the corruption to continue its growth. One way or another I _will_ rid the Senate of that.

A promise from a Sith Lord. Now that is something one does not hear every day. Do you think I am stupid? I am quite aware that Sith thrive on deceit and betrayal. Those two words are the epitome of the Sith.

Power. I will gain that eventually as I expand and take up my family's mantle. The offer was quite interesting. But I will not join with the Master of the murderer who killed my Padawan. I will find you...mark my words. I _will_ and then rid the galaxy of the remaining Sith. Your devilry will come to an end...and by the result of _my_ blade.

Count Dooku of Serenno


	5. Note 3 plus the meeting

Note 3

Count Dooku,

Do you believe that I purposely sent my apprentice to kill Qui-Gon Jinn because he was YOUR former apprentice? I think not. The simple fact is that the Sith and Jedi are enemies. We hold to two different philosophies and ways of using the force. Of course you are angry that Qui-Gon was killed. Do you think that I am not affected that my apprentice Darth Maul was killed? Qui-Gon ceased being your Padawan many, many years ago. He was a Jedi Master, as are you.

Now take that anger and use it to your advantage. You will find that you will become quite powerful with it. But, as a Jedi, of course you are not permitted to use that power. Too bad. Such a waste – a man of your talent…you would be so very powerful if you would only break free from the constraints that the Jedi hold over you. You could have become more powerful than Master Windu…and even Yoda….but no…you don't want this power.

Of course I expected you to be bothered by the fact that you are not being respected by the younger generation. Did you not used to be held in such high esteem by all? This will only get worse and worse for you. You will be confined to being a library aide. That is what happens to those Jedi who no longer are asked to go out on missions. When was the last time that the Jedi Council asked you to do anything of importance?

With the Jedi, you are only allowed to advance so far….then you are held back and forgotten. I have seen this happen repeatedly to Jedi. It would be such a sadness if that were to happen to you.

No, Count Dooku, _I_ do not consider your ways ancient and obsolete. When I said that in my last letter I meant that in reference to how the Jedi have begun to view you. If this were not the case, would they not be sending you out on important missions? It is for the very reason that I do not consider your ways to be ancient and obsolete that I have contacted you. I want you….I want you for the cause of the Sith.

The Jedi have become weak…both intellectually and physically. They come to simple conclusions – and they are far too legalistic. They only do what their code permits…and they make no exceptions to situation or circumstance. You have certainly defeated those of newer traditions, and I know that you can do so much more. I see that in you. You have much potential. Join me and I will help you become more powerful than you ever imagined was possible.

Count Dooku, let us be realistic. I am aware that being on the Council prohibits a Jedi from taking the number of cases that they normally would be able to take, but they do still go on missions. I know this because I have heard about it. Yet you….you have been going on fewer and fewer. You are obviously considered in their eyes to be useless. These are the cold facts.

Yes, you have been replaced by the younger Jedi. Soon they will have absolutely no need for you except as a reference person in the library or as a tour guide in the Jedi Temple. You do not have to accept this fate. The Sith never are considered to be useless. If anything, a Sith only becomes more and more powerful with age.

The Jedi do not want to teach everything because they wish to hold things back from you…..and they are afraid of any one Jedi becoming too powerful. They fear you….as they should. They can see the kind of power that you could possess….if only you were allowed to harness it for the Dark Side.

My friend, there are certain situations that you are currently unaware of….things have been set into motion in such a way that the Sith will once again rise to power. It is true that we are in hiding at this time, but this will not last for long. Oh, I'm afraid that the Dark Side of the force has clouded their vision.

Force lightening does not take a toll on the body. Whoever told you that just wanted to scare you so that you would not use it. In fact, once a person masters it they often become more lively. The sheer power of using the force in that manner…….nothing can ever be compared to what one feels when the power shoots from your fingers…..but then, of course that is something you would never be interested in. It is of the Dark Side.

The power of the Dark Side overpowers the Light Side……when was the last time you heard of the type of power that is reserved for only the Dark Side?

Oh….so you are quitting the Jedi Order then? The rumors were true. I thought so. I do not know what you yourself hopes to accomplish by this, but only I have devised a way in which the galaxy can be saved. As it is now, there is no way it can be saved. Everything must change…and the Republic must be destroyed. That is the only way to save the Republic.

Of course I have designs for the Republic. And you are very right…the Jedi are doing nothing…they are sitting idly by, and only becoming weaker. That is why the Sith must again rise to power. The only way to rid the Senate of corruption is to destroy it. The plans are already in the works. The only way to make this kind of change is to start a war.

Tell me….are you familiar with the cloners? I have learned that they are willing to make clones and train them in combat education. Let's say that I found someone that was able to recruit a certain bounty hunter to be the original…..and that bounty hunter agreed. Then let us say that they created that army for the Republic. It would take ten years for the clones to mature and be ready for battle.

Let us also say that there was a group that was very opposed to the Republic, led by a very respected person….and that group were to fight against the Republic using battle droids. There would be war, and this war would force certain changes within the Republic itself. The Sith would then be able to rise to power, and rule the galaxy once again.

Let us just say that I already know of such a cloning facility on an unnamed planet. I have the funds to make this happen. I also know that the Trade Federation and other groups would like to break away from the Republic. I know all of this, and I am going to use it to the advantage of the Sith. There is nothing that the Jedi can do about this. They are blind. I have the means of making this all come into reality.

Count Dooku, if you work for me, you would be in the forefront of all of my plans. You could pretend to break away from the Republic and win the support of the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, Corporate Alliance, Banking Clan, and others. They are all greedy, and controlling them would not be difficult. I have already been in league with the Trade Federation.

You could also recruit for me the bounty hunter that I name….and set up the whole cloning operation. You could do this under the name of a Jedi Master…..and say that the army is for the Republic. I have the funds. I have the contacts. All you would need to do was to put these part of my plans into motion. Then, in approximately ten years, when the clones are ready, you could start war with the Republic. I would take care of the rest and make sure that the Republic as we no it now was no more. I could rule the galaxy as it should be, and you would be ruling with me.

Of course throughout that time you could become my apprentice and I could teach you everything that I know about the Dark Side. I would hold nothing back from you.

If you agreed to join me, I would need you to delete a certain planet from the memory of the Jedi Archives. That way no one would accidentally find out about the operation before our plans were ready. What do you say? Will you join me?

Count Dooku, I have just laid out my plans for how I hope to change the Republic. Do you think I would give you those plans if I were trying to deceive you? There is no betrayal in my plans. You are in no danger of being betrayed. See for yourself.

Financial power can never be depended on. You want to make a difference for the galaxy, don't you? This cannot be done by just having a good fortune. You could truly make a difference if you agreed to join me in my plans.

I like your anger….now use it to your advantage. Use it to make you powerful. If you take your revenge on me for Qui-Gon's death, your journey to the Dark Side will be complete.

Darth Sidious

Note 3.5

Jedi Master Count Dooku,

Excellent. I am most pleased to meet with you in private.

Let us just say that I pay close attention to those who are esteemed in the Jedi Order. I am not ignorant of Jedi business. A politician on Coruscant could not afford to be.

Let me be frank with you, I am impressed with your devotion to the Jedi Order. I do not see it any many people nowadays. Master Windu is powerful, though he lacks the passionate devotion that is evident in you. Such great commitment to the Jedi Order speaks much for you.

I too am very relieved that the conflict on Naboo is now over. It is my planet, after all. It will take some time for the planet to recover, but it will. I have no doubt of this. Yes, well, in the end, Queen Amidala did what she had to do. She called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. It did work well that I became Chancellor at just the right time for Naboo. It is unfortunate that it took something like this for a real change to be made in the Senate. Perhaps there are times when a system just does not work anymore, and new leadership or new ways of doing things are the only answer.

Ah yes, the funeral of Qui-Gon Jinn. I will be there as well. As the new Supreme Chancellor and Senator of Naboo, it is my duty to attend the funeral of one who fought so gallantly for Naboo.

I will see you later, at the appointed time.

The office meeting (taken from a chat conversation between me as Palpatine and the person who played Dooku as Dooku)

(Author Note: this was written from a chat role-play that Kynstar and I did through an instant messenger program. We felt this was the best way to get the dialogue done...we couldn't really convey this via the letter format. Kynstar is from the Jedi Council forums.)

Palpatine glances at the time.... he then gazes at the door...."Dooku should be here any minute."

He is seated behind his large office desk, in his soft leather chair, and he impatiently drums his fingers on his desk waiting in anticipation.

Dooku approaches the appointed door and hesitates for a moment before asking for entrance. Calling upon the Force, he centers himself and pulls upon the Light to encircle him with its warmth and strength. "I will come to the bottom of this..." He straightens his tunic and robe. [i]As if I need to look my best...but in case he isn't this Sith Lord, but Qui-Gon believed it as such...then I must be cautious.[/i]

He strengthens his mental shielding and buzzes the door for entrance.

"Come in"

Dooku takes in another slow, deep calming breath and enters.

Palpatine looks up from his desk, and his eyes fall on Dooku.

"Ah, Jedi Master Dooku, welcome. I have been expecting you."

Dooku bows in greeting. "Good evening, Chancellor."

"Please take a seat...." He gestures to one of the chairs near his desk.

"I must tell you how pleased I am that you have agreed to this meeting."

Palpatine studies Dooku carefully, noting the fact that he is shielded so tightly.

Dark brows furrow slightly, but no other emotion is detectible upon his face as he glances around the room prior to sitting. He was impressed at all the luxury and art items in the room.

"I thank you for allowing this as well...I know that your schedule must be busy." Sitting, he puts his hands into his lap, back straight and chin slightly up as he looked down his nose at the politician.

Palpatine also noted Dooku's attention on his objects around the office

"Ah yes, my schedule has been very busy, as of late, but not so busy that I do not have time for meeting with an esteemed member of the Jedi Council." Palpatine glances at Dooku, before continuing.

"Your devotion to the Jedi Order is impressive."

Lifting his head a little more, "I do as the Force wills." [i]A void?[/i] His brows nearly betray his confusion at his finding, but he stops it in time. Dark eyes still focused upon the grey/blue ones of the Chancellor.

"I take it Naboo is recovering well from the Trade Federations'...take over?"

"The invasion of Naboo saddens me. Our people suffered such atrocities at the Trade Federation hands. I am afraid that there is still much work to be done for our planet."

"Do you not find it odd...sir that the Trade Federation accomplished this all by their selves?"

Palpatine, realizing where the line of questioning is aimed [i]He must suspect. A man does not shield so tightly unless he has something to hide...this conversation would be better served in my private lounge...yes...I must lead him there before he says anything too incriminating.[/i]

"You must remember that the Trade Federation is a very powerful organization....they even have their own Senator." He pauses. "This office is a bit too formal....how would you feel if we were to move it to a more comfortable place, such as my lounge. It is a much more relaxed atmosphere, I assure you."

For the first time, Dooku's brows furrow downward more than just a little. "If you insist, sir..." [i]Did I make him uneasy?[/i]

[i]I must find determine what he is trying to hide. From his recent letters, I gather there is some anger and resentment...if only I could get to them.[/i]

"Very good. I am usually tied down with my work in this setting, and besides, my lounge has more luxuries to offer... Follow me..."

With that, Palpatine rises from his chair and motions for Dooku to do the same

"As you wish, sir." Dooku stands and follows the younger man.

Palpatine leads the way to his private lounge. "I prefer long, extended conversations to take place in my lounge."

"I think you will agree once you take in the furniture, the books....it is a politician's luxury."

"Do you expect our talk to be lengthy?" Dooku tries to keep his eyes focused upon the Chancellor, but every now and then his eyes strayed to the artwork of the sculptures and pictures.

"I saw you admiring the items in my office and also the paintings on the walls. As a member of such a high class family, you probably own a fair share of your own."

"Jedi are not allowed such...luxury, but yes I remember some of my family's items. Though it has been quite a while. I was 5 when I last saw them."

He stops at one painting that depicted an ocean scene from a planet.

Palpatine stops alongside Dooku.

"Yes, this is an elegant painting, done by....ah yes, Shane Tinlu. You have excellent taste

"I must admit I follow some artists...when I can. And I have been there...on numerous occasions." He motions to the picture.

"And...I was...unaware that Jedi were not allowed to own 'luxury'"

"We are allowed no possessions than what we have on us, we are not allowed many things Chancellor." He turns and eyes the man.

"Ah, as a Jedi, yes, you would be a traveler." Palpatine eyes Dooku once more. "I see....."

"Do you believe the Trade Federation could have concocted the whole invasion themselves? I see it unlikely...their race are fools and cowards. Something...or somebody else had to have led them."

Palpatine studies Dooku, and then motions to a doorway. "Here we are. Please help yourself to the couch. Can I offer you something to drink?"

Nodding, Dooku goes to stand by the couch. "Alderaanian wine if you have any, sir." It was tempting to smirk, but he resisted.

"Master Dooku, you are in luck. I happen to have a very good bottle of Alderaanian wine. It is of the highest quality."

Palpatine grabs two glasses from his bar area in the lounge and one bottle of the wine, and joins Dooku by the couch.

He hands the man a glass.

Dooku takes the glass. "Thank you sir...." Sips it and nods. "It is very exquisite." He will wait until the Chancellor sits first before he does.

Palpatine sits slowly on the couch and motions for Dooku to do the same.

Dooku will then sit down.

Palpatine glances at Dooku again, looks down at the table, then looks directly into Dooku's eyes...as he says very slowly

"That is actually the subject I wished to talk with you about. As I said before, the Trade Federation is quite resourceful...."

Dark eyebrows rise. "You wished to discuss that matter with me...?"

"And it DOES have means of its own.... Yes...I have observed that at times you have made certain statements in the Jedi Order that have been....ignored...."

Sitting up straighter, he puts the glass down on the table gently. "Many things I have said to them have been...ignored. Which ones are you insinuating?"

"I do not know the fine workings of the Jedi Council...at least most of them...but I do hear rumors."

Looking down his nose, he cocks an eyebrow. "Rumors tend to be false or statements that have been...expanded beyond the truth."

Palpatine gives him a small nod. "Yes I am aware of this....however...in this case, I do not believe them to be wrong."

Palpatine gives Dooku a look and then continues. "I too have observed certain aspects of the Jedi Order that I find problematic."

Palpatine sets his glass down, and looks to Dooku casually.

"And those would be...?" He couldn't help but wonder as his eyes took on a slight luster.

"The Jedi Council has not been in the best of shape for many years. I am sure you do not need me to tell you this."

"They have become very lax...I have read Jedi tales of old, and these "Jedi" do not even resemble those great ones of history...."

He couldn't help but nod at the man's words. "This is true..."

Palpatine glances at Dooku once more, "In many ways, the Jedi Order reminds me of the Republic..."

His breath caught in his chest as the Chancellor spoke of what Dooku had thought exactly. Brows furrow slightly, as he covered the expression with picking up the glass and taking a drink. [i]Can I be wrong...could Qui-Gon have been wrong? I must focus and not allow [b]my[/b] wants to interfere with this. I must do this as a Jedi...[/i]

"It is ironic...I think of it as the same way...sir."

Palpatine nods slowly. "I thought so. I knew I could count on you..."

"I knew that we could discuss this..."

"They will realize what is going on and will see to it things straighten up." Dooku's words did not hold the enthusiasm as he tried to put out.

"I wish I could be as optimistic about this as you are..."

"I would like to see changes be made to our government....from my few days in office so far, it is clear to me that the Republic cannot be saved the way it is."

"Like the Jedi Order....rules and meaningless procedures are in control." Palpatine studies Dooku's face.

"It would be nice to rid the Senate of the growing corruption...but I feel it might not be possible and not at this time." Dooku regulated his breath as he prepared to speak of what he was at first unsure of. [i]I will bring it up...this will determine if he indeed is the one I am looking for.[/i]

Palpatine nods. "You and I share a strikingly similar opinion."

"Sir...have the other Council members spoke of who could have been in control of the Trade Federation's take over?"

Palpatine forces out a sigh, and a look of disappointment crosses his face. "The other Council members did not talk to me about this subject."

Dark eyes flashed. "Why am I not surprised." His voice is tinged with anger.

Palpatine forces a look of surprise, "Master Dooku....what is the matter?"

"I apologize Chancellor. This whole subject is slightly...personal."

"Oh.....I think I may understand now....

Dooku takes another drink and puts the glass down. "Two have brought up the possibility of the Jedi's rival of old being behind all that mess. But they did not believe it possible…"

Palpatine nods, reaching out a hand to comfort an obviously distressed Dooku and prepares to listen more.

"This is obviously an important subject to you....please feel free to share more...."

"My old apprentice... whom you probably did meet prior to his death - Master Qui-Gon Jinn, was attacked on Tatooine by a darksider. One who uses the Force for evil purposes." He paused as he looked down at the hand that patted his arm.

"He was believed it to have been a Sith." His eyes hardened slightly as they stared directly into the lighter ones of the Chancellor.

Palpatine lifted his head up....."Ah...the Sith....if your old apprentice was correct....then the Jedi Order is indeed in trouble. And the Jedi did not believe? They are fools."

"And the Republic would be in danger as well...for their goal would be to take over as they have in the past."

Shaking his head, he then sat back against the couch looking slightly ragged. "I agree sir...[b]I[/b] believe it to be true. Now there is only one out there and I believe it is the Master."

Palpatine nods..."That is very possible. You say that this Sith was killed on Naboo?"

"Yes, the apprentice by my Grand Padawan."

Palpatine takes in the knowledge and gives him a small smile.

"So the Sith have revealed themselves to the Jedi....and the Jedi seem to be entirely unprepared for such a move." He nods again.

"The Council is still not treating this information well, is it? And there seems to be no concern for this Sith Master."

"No they are being arrogant by not acting. 'Patience...wait...for the Force will reveal what must be done...' [i]This[/i] is what they are saying." Dooku couldn't help the sound of disgust that entered his voice.

Palpatine picked up on every emotion in the man's voice.

"And what do you plan to do about this problem? I myself cannot understand how such arrogant fools can rule an entire Order....it will be their undoing, I am afraid."

"I am...unsure as of yet. I am still contemplating." For the first time, Dooku broke eye contact and looked down at his weathered hands.

"I know it will be...and it is..." He sighs and hardens his shields even further. He was a fool to keep on like this.

"What are your options? The Jedi will not believe you, as it seems..." Palpatine stated as he noticed the Jedi's shields go up even further.

"The Force is leading me down a path...a path I had never wanted to travel..."

Palpatine eyes Dooku. "And what path might that be?"

Swallowing, he hesitated for a moment, unsure if he should reveal his intentions. [i]What harm can it do? What will it matter to him if indeed he is the Sith Master?[/i]

"To leave the Order...to take up my family legacy."

Palpatine nods...."A very difficult decision....."

Palpatine studies Dooku carefully. [i]Should I make the proposition to him....he is so hungry for it. But I do not want to be too premature...[/i]

"I have striven for decades to rid the corruption in the Republic as a Jedi...and I am finding out that this way...this way is fast becoming not the correct method. I have asked my old Master multiple times to [i]see[/i] what I have sensed. But alas...he states that in time it will right itself out. I know it won't...I can [i]feel[/i] that it will only get worse as time goes on. Especially now that the Sith have returned."

Still looking down at his hands, a slight weary sigh escapes the older man. "I grow tired of fighting a two front war."

Palpatine smiles. [i]Perfect....yes, this would be as good a time to entice him as any.[/i]

"The Republic cannot be saved. You know this, and I know this.....but what if I told you there was another solution...one in which you would no longer be forced to fight this "two front war"....I can feel your anger, your frustration."

"The Jedi are lost, I am afraid."

"Another solution? I am fixing to take that other solution. With my family's legacy I will utilize the money to right the wrongs...regardless of how I end up doing it." His nostrils flare slightly at the younger man's comment of sensing his 'feelings'. "Do you now?"

Dark eyes narrow. "I came here for a reason...and that reason was you. You are a suspect..."

"I a suspect?" Palpatine stands, and begins to pace. "Master Dooku, I am afraid that not even money can save the Republic the way it is. It would only feed the greed of the politicians. A government cannot be built on money. Your solution is very gallant, and I do hope that it can work...but money alone will not help the Republic."

"I am a politician....it is to my greatest benefit to assess others feelings"

"I am aware that money isn't the solution. It's [i]what[/i] I do with the money that will. If I build a vast army...attempt to negotiate as much as I can...I will use my force as the last step. I would prefer to not totally destroy the Republic, for it still needs to stand to do its duty."

"It is interesting that you should bring up the idea of an army. I too wish to see an army built....you know...you and I really do have much in common."

Dooku chuckled under his breath. "The Senate will not allow that and you know it..."

"No....not the way the Senate currently is. But I do have a plan, and I DO think the Senate will accept."

Watching him pace, Dooku's eyes narrowed once more. "So you are going to try something...unorthodox?"

"Well, in a way, yes....but I cannot do this myself. I will need your help."

Palpatine turns to Dooku, glancing at him once more....giving him a Palpatine look.

Dooku stands to eye the shorter man. "My help...?"

"Yes."

"What would you want from me that you can't get from the Council?" He knew the answer, but wanted to hear it. [i]Is he the Sith Master?[/i] His stance was guarded and his hand was not too far from the hilt of his curved lightsaber.

Palpatine noted Dooku's stance [i]It is just about time for the revelation...[/i]

"You are very devoted, and you wish to make changes within the Republic...and you have the determination and dedication

"We have already established that the Jedi are fools. Therefore the Council is of little use to me."

"But you...you want more....and I can provide you with this, if you will join me."

"Join you? Why Chancellor am I not already on your side? You are the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic and I, I am a Jedi Master - guardian of the Republic. Are we not already allied?" This time the smirk could not be held back and in turn twisted his mustache slightly.

"We are very much on the same side, but I do not think you will be a Jedi Master much longer. You have already declared to me your intentions of leaving the Order."

"I need you on my team....."

"I am putting together plans which will change the Republic, and I am giving you the opportunity to be part of this."

"Serenno is a part of the Republic..."

Palpatine continues pacing and raises an eyebrow as he glanced towards the Jedi.

"This may very well be true, but your proposition would not be working with the Republic's consent."

"However, there is a way we can work around this...a way that would benefit both of us, as well as the galaxy at large."

"Is that so, sir? Do tell, I am listening."

Palpatine this time goes and sits on the couch facing Dooku in order to be close enough that they can talk, but is in a better position for a conspiracy.

Leaning forward, Palpatine pats the spot next to him. "Please be seated, Master Dooku."

The Jedi pauses for a moment, but only for a second. Taking the seat he maneuvers so he is facing Palpatine.

"That is better...."

"Now....Master Dooku, have you ever heard of the planet Kamino?"

"Not offhand, but I am sure it is in the Archives."

"I am sure that it is. The Jedi Archives, I have heard, are complete, and that you have access to a large number of planets."

"In fact, I believe you have a record of all known planets in the galaxy?" Palpatine pauses.

"As far as I know they do. Madame Nu would know the extent of that."

"Well, Master Dooku, it seems as if you are unfamiliar with the planet, so allow me to enlighten you. The Kaminoans are famous for their cloning abilities...." He observes Dooku for a reaction.

A look of disgust crosses his face. "Cloning...Is it not illegal...?"

"I must admit that I am not a fan of cloning, and the legality of cloning is of little concern when compared to what this facility can do."

"I take it then that they know their work very well?"

Palpatine pauses to take another swig from his glass. Palpatine nods. "Their work, I am told, is the very best. Not only do they clone, but they also specialize in combat education and training techniques..."

"They can create large armies, though I am not aware of a huge clone force being in use. Intelligence is altered, but the clones have thinking abilities, unlike droids."

"Educating the clones...now that could definitely be beneficial..." He pauses to rub his bearded jaw. "Ahhh I see where this is going. Are these people to make the army that you are seeking?"

"That is correct."

"I am impressed if they teach these clones...but the time factor...it would take years."

Palpatine nods again. "There is some growth acceleration...it cuts the growth process time in half, so that it takes ten years instead of twenty for a clone to reach maturity."

Dark brows rise in surprise. "I must admit that is an outstanding feat..." He pauses to take a drink from his own glass. "Have you contacted this planet yet?"

"As Supreme Chancellor I cannot personally contact the planet myself. I am too well known. And that is where you come in...I was hoping you could do this for me."

"I would need you to place the order....I would fund you, of course."

"Hmmm true it would not be...professional if you did request this of them. I could com them and see what their standing rate is. How many would you like for me to ask for? I would think it would have to be well over 500,000..."

"I will leave that to your judgment...it will need to be a sizeable number...as it will be the Republic's army."

"I agree...but do they need a model...or a DNA loan?"

"I have given this consideration as well....my former associate and I had discussed this....tell me, are you familiar with bounty hunters?"

"Of course...vile creatures most of them. Petty I would say..."

"Do you know of Jango Fett?"

"Hmm not that I recall, though I do not keep up with those types of low lifers."

"I normally do not associate with them either. However...a bounty hunter could be very useful in our endeavor. Jango Fett is widely known in the bounty hunter world, I am told. I had heard about him....a bounty hunter's DNA would be a good match for our army.

"Bounty hunters generally are in shape, strong, resilient....perfect for an army."

"I would like you to locate and recruit him...if possible, do this before contacting Kamino."

"Will you do this, Master Dooku? I know you are resourceful."

"I can easily find him...as I have certain...underground contacts I can reach." Rubbing his jaw thoughtfully, he was beginning to think that this idea of an army would suffice. [i]In time...ten years would give me plenty of time to get plans set and in action...[/i]

Palpatine nods. "Very good."

He then glances at Dooku. "When you contact both Fett and the Kaminoans, give your name as Jedi Master Sifo-Dyas."

Dooku blinks. "Why him...?"

Palpatine gives a quick look at Dooku. "I know that he has recently been killed, and we cannot have this be traced back to you. Since he is dead, we are safe."

"As you wish..."

Palpatine nods... "Very good. And one other thing....I assume you still plan on leaving the Jedi Order?"

Sighing slightly, Dooku nods. "I have no choice, Chancellor. I do it with regret..."

"I understand that as long as you are Jedi you have access to the Archive files? Before you leave, I need you to delete Kamino from the Archive files. I doubt anyone will notice that it is missing until events are set into motion."

"Why delete...I see. I can do this without any problem; I know the head Archivist fairly well."

"You know that we cannot have anyone traveling to Kamino, because no one must know what we are planning."

"I understand the necessity...and it will be done."

"Very good."

"I have yet another request from you.....I would like you to break away from the Republic....not yet...but as we get closer to the time the clones will be ready."

"Break away?" His breath catches. "Chancellor...I am doing this [i]for[/i] the Republic...how can you ask that of me?"

"You would of course not be truly breaking away, but you must appear to break away....form your own group, raise your own army....use groups such as the Trade Federation, Commerce Guild, whatever you would like...I assure you that this is necessary in order to reform the Republic. Without it others will not see the need for change."

"It would not be hard to manipulate the Trade Federation...since a Sith Lord has just done that just recently."

"I promise you that after the war, you will be my right hand man. I also promise that Serenno will be protected and that the Republic will be reformed...."

"No, the Trade Federation will not be hard to manipulate....it must be done."

"The others will not be all that hard either...a little show of force and credits...they will follow."

At the offering of protection for Serenno, Dooku nodded.

"The Trade Federation will be very annoyed after their failure with the invasion of Naboo."

"They should not have trusted a Sith...they can [b]not[/b] be trusted. For their ways are full of deceit and betrayal."

Palpatine nods and gives Dooku a smile. "Yes, yes, that may very well be true."

"History speaks of it..."

"Yes it does....but then those Sith were also fools."

"They acted to quickly...the apprentice was too arrogant." Dooku stated.

"Yes...yes....that is very true! They had their good points, and learned many skills, but in the end they acted to quickly and too arrogantly."

"The Master should have taught the apprentice better."

"Sometimes the Master strives to teach the apprentice, but it is the apprentice who makes the decisions for himself or herself. This can also be seen in the Jedi Master/Padawan relationships."

"As I strove to teach my own..."

"I know....and sometimes it isn't even the apprentices fault. Sometimes circumstances happen, and a death occurs."

"Probably for the better. Now there is only the Master..."

"Possibly..." [i]Little do you know that there is soon to be another apprentice - you.[/i]

"I will find this Master...and destroy him. That will assist in riding the corruption of the Senate. Since I can guarantee you that the majority of that corruption is being caused by him." He lifted his head slightly and stared down his nose at the shorter man.

Palpatine shrugs. "Have you ever met a Sith yourself? How can you be sure that all the Jedi have said about them is true?"

"I have studied a holocron...what is revealed there showed me some interesting aspects of the Sith."

Palpatine raises his eyebrows. "I would be most interested if you would explain further."

"It talked some of the history...how they came to be. Interesting really. I wouldn't think that some of what they did would be considered [i]wrong[/i]. I believe strong feelings could be harnessed and be used wisely. But the problem with the young...is that they could not turn it off in time and it would consume them. In this I can understand why the Jedi do not allow this..."

Sighing, he shook his head. "Sometimes it is necessary to do so in order to survive."

"I agree.....and if used properly those feelings CAN be powerful allies...can make a person immeasurably more powerful than they would be otherwise. The Jedi's own foolishness holds them back."

Palpatine eyed Dooku. "I'm pleased to see that you understand this."

"The Jedi's main problem is that they do not conform to the changes of time."

"Yes...it is unfortunate for them."

"I do not believe there to be such restrictions on the Sith."

"But the Sith only [i]do[/i] for themselves. Not for others. The Jedi at least do that."

"Or so you have been told....do we have any real proof of this? The Jedi may SAY that they help others...but what do their actions really say? What about the Jedi Council? Are they not being selfish themselves?"

"That much I must agree...but not all Jedi do that. We are keepers of the peace and defenders of justice."

"And must all Sith be selfish? Might some of them be decent people?"

Palpatine studies Dooku carefully. [i]I almost have him now.[/i]

"Evil is evil, Chancellor. There are no finer points to that."

"It may seem that the Sith are evil...but by whose standard? How can you be sure that the Jedi are so good, and may not become evil themselves? The Jedi have been avoiding the topic of Sith for years....how can you even be sure the information you received from them is accurate?"

"There are those that fall, it has been recorded. This I am aware of. As for what is in the records about the Sith...little is told. How ironic isn't it? One would think that their history would be taught more than what has been. The tales are more for bedtime stories to frighten young initiates to get them to behave..." He snorts slightly at this and takes another sip of his drink. "Pathetic that they allow history to fade to story tales..."

Palpatine nods again. "You see, the Sith "history" has been reduced to bedtime tales...to frighten youngsters....I believe the Jedi themselves have lost sense of what the Sith really were. The Jedi must have a reason for not teaching about the Sith....they must be afraid of the power of the Dark Side....because they would not know how to handle such power themselves."

"You are aware that "fallen Jedi" are not the same thing as Sith."

"Afraid?" Dooku laughs. "Oh no Chancellor they do not fear it I do not believe so...they think the Sith had fallen and left for dead, never to return. Their arrogance has blinded them to the truth that I and my old Padawan had discovered. We knew...I know."

The Jedi's eyes darken. "Don't insult me sir, of course I know the difference between a darksider and a Sith. Sith have Codes of their own they follow. Darksiders have nothing but themselves they follow."

"Your point is well taken....that may be true. I did not wish to insult you, Master Jedi...I merely meant to make a point."

"Sad that arrogance has to lead such people with so much power and potential." The politician s hakes his head in disgust. "Such a waste"

It was Dooku's turn to get up and pace. He only did it twice and realized what he was doing. "I am sorry, sir. This is a ...hard subject to talk about. For I fall into the category as [i]Jedi[/i]."

"But you are not like most Jedi....it is not you who I talk about....do you even feel comfortable being called a Jedi? Still?"

"I admit that I do not know what to call you. You are so different from the others. Can you long bear that title?" Palpatine gives Dooku a long look

"I know...and yes I know I am different. I was labeled Maverick long before my old Padawan." He chuckles sarcastically.

"In a way I am glad to be leaving the Order. The Temple has grown stale and too enclosed..." His voice strayed as he looked out the window off to their right. The ever flowing traffic of Coruscant did not catch his eye as he looked beyond the speeders and cruisers.

"I agree....and I am hoping for a new Order to replace the current Jedi Order....I am afraid the old one is beyond repair."

Palpatine looks directly at Dooku. "And you would certainly be on its Council...the head of the Council...and I would allow you to run it the way you saw fit."

His head turned back at that. "A [i]new[/i] Order?" Dark brows furrowed. "I am not sure..." He stumbled slightly taken back by the offer.

"Yes, a New Order, not a petty, weak one, such as the current Jedi Order...one not held back by so many rules and regulations...."

"One that would help the government easier"

"That would be quite a feat, Chancellor...but a dream and only that." He shakes his head slowly. "If it was possible...but I doubt Master Windu if even my old Master would allow that." He chuckled sadly.

"I assure you that it is very possible. I will see to it myself. The process has already begun..."

His eyes narrowed. "Has it...? In what way?"

"In several ways, my friend..."

"We are going to reform the government....and thus, we will be able to reform the Jedi Order soon, as well."

"The Council will not allow that...I would think you knew this, Chancellor. The Jedi do not change, easily."

"I am aware of this...that is why we must dispose of the old Jedi Order and replace it with another type of Order."

"The Jedi Order will fall...we both know this."

"Dispose...I do not think that..." Dooku sighed. "I know...their time is limited..."

"It may be the only way....otherwise no change will be made"

"You yourself do not feel comfortable calling yourself a Jedi. They are doomed."

"I realize this...and I have sworn to myself that if it came to just that...that I would not hesitate in taking action. But it is not easy...not easy to turn my back on my sisters and brothers."

"I know...but for the good of the galaxy, it must be done."

The regal man's shoulders fell at that. "I know...believe me in this I know. I had hoped that the Jedi would see...would straighten up. With the return of the Sith I would have thought..."

"And haven't some of them turned their backs on you? You have been ignored and scorned for your opinions. Do you not find this backstabbing you?"

"The Jedi have given up, my friend. And they have given up on you....sadly....and, it would seem, the galaxy as well."

"Backstabbing...yes, but I am used to it...even as a youth there were those in the Order that have done just that."

Tightening his jaw causes his beard to ripple. "They need to see that they have. Perhaps they just don't know it."

"Perhaps...." Palpatine begins pacing....again

"Now, Dooku..... this may scare you, but what if I told you that I know a different way than what the Jedi have taught you all these years?"

"Scare me, Chancellor?" Dooku raises an eyebrow. "Do enlighten me on this?"

Palpatine nods. [i]I have him now.[/i]

"What if I were to tell you that I know the history of the Sith? I know of their struggles? I know of their power...their mistakes and their accomplishments. I know the ways of the Sith....and I have chosen you to become my next apprentice."

Dooku's eyes narrowed as a slight sneer crossed his face. "I knew it!" His hand went for his lightsaber and the green blade expanded from the hilt.

"Do tell me...Darth Sidious...if that is who you are."

"And just what do you plan on doing with that lightsaber? You would kill me simply because I am a Sith Lord, even after all I have shared with you?"

"Your apprentice killed [i]my[/i] Padawan..." His voice turned to a growl.

"I assure you that I had nothing to do with that....yes, I trained Darth Maul, but he did not kill your apprentice under my orders. That was entirely Darth Maul." Palpatine sighed sadly. "My own apprentice was about to turn on me anyway."

"I contacted you before I knew that he had died. I planned on replacing him anyway, as it were..."

"You are causing the corruption to worsen. Tell me why I shouldn't end your life. Yes I might be thrown in prison assassinating the Chancellor, but this action would have been done as my last act at being a Jedi. And would be done for the greater good."

Palpatine paused. "You know...your anger and frustration does you credit. You could become very powerful if you would only stretch out and use your aggressive feelings. I could teach you."

"The Republic would die anyway....I am making a better system....for the good of the galaxy. Surely you can understand this. You know as well as I do that the Republic cannot be revived."

[i]Power...[/i] A chill crossed through him...it has always been that. Power. Power had always thrilled him...power which always led him to learn more. He excelled beyond his agemates at the want of more.

[i]He is offering me just that...[/i] For the first time in his life, his saber wobbled under his grasp.

Palpatine/Sidioius nods. "Yes…you would be very powerful....under the new government...the new Sith Order, and in your skills."

"I have chosen to train you...chosen you from all the Jedi, chosen you from all individuals. You will not let me down. You are dedicated.....and you are very powerful in the Force."

"I have faith that you will not be like my former apprentice....who was too arrogant and did not know how to handle the true nature of the Force."

[i]Padawan...please forgive me. If I do this...I can bring back the old glory to the Republic...perhaps the Order will then see...[/i]

"What do you have to offer me...that would save the Republic? If the Sith are not as our history states...then tell me what it is." His green light from his blade could not push away the cold that he felt. He felt lost...and disoriented.

"I have already told you about the army, my plans for us to reshape the government...to help the galaxy. My plan is enough to save the Republic...or rather the galaxy. Also, the new Sith Order will insure that there would be a Council for force sensitives, and more freedom will be given. You can set it up the way you choose (with my input of course), and you can be the head of that Council. We will end these pointless strives in the Senate, and we will ensure that action is taken. You can rule as my right hand man, and we will make some changes to the way the galaxy is run. This alone should show you that we really can bring change."

"I, a Sith Lord, have already explained my desires to you...I only want what is best for the galaxy, as I know you do. Once we are in charge, we can ensure that the galaxy runs smoothly."

"We, like the Jedi are only seeking the galaxy's best interests. We just have a different view...a different philosophy if you will, but that is not necessarily bad."

"If the Jedi knew about me, they would hunt me down, just because I am a Sith...without giving me a proper trial...they would hunt me down like some animal, as they have to many of those in the past."

"As I was going to do the same..." Dooku reached out for the Force and felt only cold answer him. The warmth of the Light was gone. Had it already answered for him? This was disturbing, but not quite unexpected. He knew that his lust for power would eventually cause him trouble...but this? The Force did not shy from his want, but actually encouraged it.

Palpatine nods. "I see that you are beginning to understand."

He then looks at Dooku again. "Will you become my new apprentice?"

Dooku made eye contact and tightened his grip on his saber. The wobbling had stopped moments ago. "I understand that some things may be necessary...and this is one of them. Perhaps your knowledge will further my endeavors in seeking out the full potential of the power of the Force."

Palpatine smiles. "I assure you that you will learn more about the Force than you ever thought possible before. Power shall be yours."

Palpatine makes his way to Dooku. "Kneel before me."

Deactivating his saber, Dooku eyed the younger man before him. He had never enjoyed being subservient...even to Master Yoda. [i]I came to kill a Sith...and what have I done?[/i] The pause was evident as dark brows furrowed. [i]I must do what must be done...for the Republic...[/i]

Swallowing thickly and with slight distaste, the taller man slowly knelt.

"Is it your will to learn the ways of the Dark Side and become a Sith Lord?"

Dark eyes looked up into blue/grey ones. "It is..."

"Then it is done. From this day forward, in the Sith Order, you shall be known as Darth....Tyranus. However, your identity will still remain "Dooku" to the galaxy until we have accomplished our goal - established the New Sith Order and New Government."

"You may rise, Lord Tyranus."

Dooku, now a.k.a Darth Tyranus, stood back up. His emotions were not quite readable as he fully realized what he had done.

Sidious now turns to Tyranus. "Do you know the industry section of Coruscant?" (he names a specific tower?)

"Yes...I have heard of the area."

"Very good...that is where your training will take place. We cannot very well do that here in the Senate building, and certainly not near the Jedi Temple. I will notify you of training sessions.

"We will begin your training tomorrow...I will also send you reminder Notes to let you know what needs to be accomplished and when. Your first assignment will be to go to the Jedi Temple and resign from the Order, as well as erase the Archive files on Kamino. Go through the proper procedures of withdrawing from the Jedi Order. This should not be a complete surprise to those on the Order. I will write you very soon. We have spent much time together, and I must say you have impressed me most pleasantly."

"I will delete the files pertaining to Kamino and then resign..." He paused for a moment.

"What of the search for Fett? Do you wish for me to start on that as well? I can get a hold of my contacts in order for them to look for him."

"Yes, you may begin your search on Fett...the sooner we get that process going, the sooner we can have our army and reform the government."

"As you wish..."

Palpatine smiles. "Very good. We will discuss the rest later, most likely by messages...I will send you my contacting information so that you may contact me back more accessibly. You must excuse me now...I have a Senate session to plan for. I must say that I am very pleased to have you on my team."

With that, Palpatine begins to walk Dooku/Tyranus out of the lounge, and out of the office. "Do let me know how you are doing in your letters....this will be important."

Palpatine stops at the door to his office. "We will meet again tomorrow."

"As you wish...Chancellor." Dooku bows before exiting.

As soon as Tyranus leaves, Sidious rubs his hands together. [i]I have him now....heh heh heh[/i].

As the door closes behind the soon to be ex-Jedi, Dooku's heart does the same. The feelings of dirty, empty, used, and above all...disgraced filled him.

As the lift brought him to the level of where his borrowed speeder was parked, a permanent cold chill set into his bones. A chill that he knew would never leave him. [i]I have done this for the greater good...by the Force I hope it was worth it...[/i]

The normal graceful and prideful Jedi, was not present as the man walked to the speeder. His shoulders were slightly slumped and his head bowed, one would have thought he was one of Coruscant's beggars from the lower levels the way he held himself.


	6. Note 4 Sidious

Note 4

To my new apprentice Lord Tyranus,

I was pleased that you found the training location on Coruscant. I must say that your work is excellent – far superior than Darth Maul's. It will not be long before I can teach you such skills as Sith lightning. We need to do something about the color in your lightsaber. Would it be your wish to construct a new one, or would you like to replace the crystal in your existing one?

The first order of business that we need to discuss, though, is whether or not you have officially withdrawn from the Jedi Order. As you know, everything having to do with the invasion of Naboo has now been concluded. Before the meeting in my office with you, I had attended the parade and the awards ceremony. The entire Jedi Council was in attendance.

It is thus time for us to move on with our plan.

When making your request to leave the Jedi Order, do not forget that you must request access to the Jedi archives so that you may delete all files having to do with Kamino.

And how are you doing with the other assignment that I have entrusted to you – contacting Jango Fett? Has this been done yet?

Darth Sidious


	7. Note 5 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 5  
Greetings...Master,

I was debating on constructing a new one...one of the older generation styles to adapt to my fighting style. More curve to the hilt. I will have a synthetic crystal made, one that will be able to handle power boosts that I will utilize at times of need.

Yes...I am no longer a Jedi Master. The resigning was not as smooth as I would have liked, but it went as well as it could. And yes, the files on the planet have been taken care of.

I have also made arrangements to meet with the bounty hunter. Ironic, he is actually the best candidate to choose from. His physique will work perfectly for a model for cloning. I will get in touch with you after I have made arrangements with him and the cloning facility.

Until our next conversation


	8. Note 6 Sidious

Note 6

Darth Tyranus,

If it is your wish to construct a new lightsaber, then I trust that you will find the necessary materials yourself. If you require any resource of mine, let me know.

You have done well, my apprentice. News of your resignation has reached my ears. Very good; you gained access to the Jedi archives and deleted Kamino from the records.

Yes, do update me in regard to the bounty hunter Jango Fett and the cloners of Kamino. You alone know how important this project is.

In addition to the other responsibilities I have given you, you must contact the leaders of the Trade Federation and get them to financially back your Separatist group. Keep the Separatist group quiet until several years from now. We need to temporarily give the impression that all is well in the galaxy. Then, when you pretend to break away from the Republic to form the Separatist group, we need to have tensions mount. Eventually these tensions will lead to talks of war. This should occur at the time that a large number of clones are ready. I think that would be approximately ten years from now.

Do update me as soon as possible.

Your Master,

Darth Sidious


	9. Note 7 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 7  
Darth Sidious,

I do have the necessary materials and will not require any other resources.

The deletion of the file was quite simple to say the least. The archivist was no trouble at all.

Fett will do the modeling and I have gotten in contact with one of the Kamino scientists there. Things are being arranged at the same time as this communication is heading your way.

I have inquired with the InterGalactic Banking Clan, Trade Federation, Corporate Alliance, Commerce Guild, and the Techno Union separately for meetings. I will talk to each of them and get a feel of their situation and responses to my ideas. Once I get a grasp on where they stand, if they are able to be persuaded that is, several years in the future I will then present them the main idea. The meetings will take time, for I intend to space them out in order for no suspicions to arise. I will inform you on how this all transpires.

Quiet before the storm... is it going to be so? The Senate should be easily played, especially since you have been playing them for years now. Ironic that the Jedi never suspected...

Dooku  
Count of Serenno


	10. Note 8 Sidious

Note 8

Four years after the Naboo Invasion

Four years later

Darth Tyranus,

You have done excellently. Everything continues to proceed as planned, however there is something that you could do for our cause. Recently, there have been several pesky Senators who could destroy everything. I have been aware of their activity from the beginning. The main ring leaders in their group are Senators Bail Antilles and Correon Knightly. I strongly feel that they suspect that not all is well in the Senate. In two or three years time, I would like them both to be….eliminated. I have already dealt with our biggest threat. Finis Valorum has been locked away in a secret prison I have created for political enemies. No one knows of its location except for me. Had Valorum been allowed to join the pesky Senators, then they could have convinced the entire Senate to take up reforms.

When attacking Senators Antilles and Knightly, we must be cautious. Perhaps we will not have to touch Knightly at all. Antilles is more of a threat. I know he is the Senator from Alderaan. Once he falls, Knightly should realize he has no chance. How to go about doing this, I am not sure. It would be too risky to have you permanently take care of him. I do not want to use Jango Fett for this scheme either, as we cannot implicate him due his role in our overall scheme. I could use Arawn. However, I would rather use a bounty hunter. And to make sure that the job is done, let us also eliminate Bail's wife. We will make an attempt to have them killed, but if it does not work, I don't want the effort repeated. It would be far too suspicious. Do you have any ideas how we might scheme the Antilles' demise? I don't want this to happen for one or two more years. We need to let the galaxy think that all is well in the Republic for a while longer.

In three years time, I would like you to officially break away from the Republic and form your Separatist group. Let us think….the clones will take a full ten years to mature, and it is at that time that our war needs to begin. We do not want to raise the alarms prematurely. Perhaps in 4 years we should allow the Republic to think that you and the rest of the Separatists are true threats to the galaxy. It's around that time that you should start recruiting the Trade Federation, InterGalactic Banking Clan, the Corporate Alliance, the Commerce Guild, and the Techno Union. However, you should contact them before that, to begin favorable relations with them. You are right in taking time to present your main ideas to them. We cannot arose suspicions.

You did well in deleting Kamino from the Jedi Archives. I knew that the archivist would not be suspicious of you, and you did well by choosing to delete the files at a time that she was on duty.

How is the cloning operation on Kamino proceeding?

Yes – the plan is for there to be quiet before the storm. This will lull the Republic into a state of apparent security. This must be done so that true reformation to the Republic can be made. The Jedi are fools. They stay as much away from politics as they can, and do not concern themselves with what is going on in the other quarters of Coruscant. Their downfall will be well deserved. The new Order will not tolerate such laziness, nor such neglect.

Your Master,

Darth Sidious

Part 2

One month later:

Lord Tyranus,

I have been thinking, and it is now time to break the peace in the Republic…..

I want you to approach Nute Gunray with our propositions. I know that you have already begun this process, but I want you to do so more forcefully with him. It will be necessary to keep an eye on him, to ensure that he does not go too far out of line. Now that all charges against the Trade Federation have been dropped, and it has been several months since the last Court Case, have him rally together a demonstration against me (Supreme Chancellor Palpatine). Nute Gunray does not know that I am the Supreme Chancellor.

I especially desire the Jedi Council to witness this demonstration. Rumors within the Jedi Council have reached me that some of them accuse me of being a Sith. This is more out of their fear than because they are convinced of it. (If they truly did suspect me, they would be investigating me). Just in case, though, make certain that the Council understands that Nute Gunray is a threat to me. Make it seem like he wants to have my position as Supreme Chancellor. Have this demonstration turn into a riot.

Then, at an appropriate time, whether it be this year or several years from now, you will have to publicly pretend to break away from the Republic. Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation would only be a natural choice for your Separatist cause. No one would be surprised, and the entire galaxy would simply see this as a political ploy. No one will suspect that the Sith are behind this until it is too late for the Republic.


	11. Note 9 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 9  
Four years after the Naboo Invasion  
Four years later

Master,

I will plan some unfortunate demise for Senator Antilles. Do tell if word reaches the Senate of the attempt. Fear not, caution will be one of my utmost considerations. Arawn it is then. I will attempt to contact this Arawn. As for an idea…they have been traveling off and on together, I will have an accident arrange for one of their trips.

Valorum would have definitely assisted in their backing for sure. There are those out there who still side with Valorum's ideals.

The break away from the Republic will be at the given time and when things are ready. The talks are going slow with the others, but they are getting to know me and trust will come afterwards. Once I get their trust, their joining with me later should pose no problems at all.

The cloning is almost unnerving. Strange how quickly they can grow these…things. I have reviewed some of their teaching programs and I am amazed at how they will incorporate these techniques, intriguing to say the lease.

Until later,

Your devoted apprentice.

Part 2  
One month later:

Darth Sidious,  
As you wish, I will have a commotion started to break the peace.

Nute Gunray will do as I say without any qualms. I have him right where I need him to be. He will have no problems rallying against the Chancellor. He despises him with a passion nearly worthy of a Sith!

I ponder on which Jedi started that rumor… Nute being a threat will be revealed, count on this.

I understand the timeline of breaking away from the Republic. I will 'attempt' to help Nute on the sidelines to help guarantee his backing once I do leave.

Plans will become apparent, but only at the given times. Things will be accomplished accordingly.

Until next time.

Part 3  
Six years after the Naboo Invasion  
Two years later

Master,

I understand failure is not an option, and I will not disappoint you.

I am glad the time is approaching to put forth the ideas that have been laid out.

The ideas have been put forth to Nute and he has greedily agreed to back my movement. As if he wouldn't have… I will also slowly bring in the others as well; slow enough as to not stir up suspicion.

Fear is what drives some to not take to the ideas of the Senators that you have spoken about. I have set up an 'accident' to happen upon their next (Antilles and his wife) travel plans.

I have met with the others and they progressively believe in my cause and have mentioned in passing that they would support my movement.

The cloning is going as well as it can be... They are growing rapidly…amazingly so. The instructing techniques should be in place and active by now. They start on them as soon as they are able to speak. A fascinating program, even if put to use on…abominations. But yes I know, these abominations will be the army that will assist us.

This is all I have to report as of now.

Count Dooku


	12. Note 10 Palpatine

Note 10

Seven years after the Naboo Invasion

One year later

Lord Tyranus,

A certain Jedi boy has informed me that the "talk" about me being a Sith was nothing more than an expression that his Master was using. I tend to believe this to be the case. The boy foolishly told me something, and I mistook it to be real. In reality, he was frustrated with the Council, and leaped to the conclusion that the Jedi were against me. They do not like politicians, of which I am well aware.

Controlling Nute Gunray is not difficult, and I am pleased with your work with him. He trusts you completely. In one year from now I want you to have him send me (my Supreme Chancellor identity) a letter, formally breaking away from the Republic. I want Neimodia to withdraw from the Republic and join your Separatist group, which you will officially make public next year. Good; Gunray has greedily agreed to join your movement. I expected nothing else. As Sith, must use the weaknesses of others to our own advantage. The Jedi know of this, too, but they are too weak to truly know the power of this technique. Greed can be a powerful ally. This is the letter that I would like you to help Gunray draft:

_I've had it with your mediocre leadership. You promise many things, but they're all lies! I've had enough of waiting for you to help us out! Dooku will make a far better Chancellor than you, Your Most Unworshipfullness! Well, you'll no longer be any trouble to us! Neimodia has left the Republic!_

Do not have him send that to me until sometime next year.

Lord Tyranus, be mindful. I believe the Jedi Order may soon be spying on you and on your communication with Viceroy Gunray. I have been spying on the Jedi Council via small bugs that I had Arawn install in the Jedi Temple. I wanted to be certain that the Jedi did not suspect me, and I wished to learn what they were up to. They have secretly given Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi the task of spying on you. They suspect that the Trade Federation may join you, and they are attempting to learn all that they can. Do not disclose anything important unless you are certain that you are not being overheard. Someone as apt as you in the Force should be able to sense Jedi presence should Kenobi spy on you during communication.

Let Gunray continue to despise my Chancellor identity. This will only serve our purposes further. It will not be difficult to control the Viceroy in the upcoming war. He will use his precious battle droids to fight against me and the Republic.

Please let me know what you are doing in regard to this accident that is planned for Antilles and his wife. News of it has not reached the Senate yet, so I do not know whether or not it has taken place. I would like to know your account of it so that I can compare the reports that I hear of it in the Seante with your true account.

Yes, fear is what keeps the Senate in line. Fear will be their downfall. The threat of fear will increase as talk of war becomes more prevalent. Even the Jedi fear what will happen. They attempt to hide their fear, but I know. I can see right through them. They fear, and yet they do nothing useful.

The operation on Kamino sounds like it is proceeding well. Yes, researched the Kaminoian training techniques before I sent you to contact them. I knew that they would produce nothing but the best. We may be able to borrow the training techniques for use in the future. I plan to create a Navy. The officers in the Navy will not be clones, but they must be nonetheless instructed.

Do keep me informed in regard to the progress of your Separatist movement and the groups that we discussed earlier. There is little doubt that the Trade Federation will join you.

I am having Arawn plant false evidence on the planet QuiQue. This should keep the Jedi further distracted. I'm asking him to call in a report to the local authorities of a Sith Leader planning terrible things on the planet. He will give a false report of being attacked by this leader. Of course the false evidence that Arawn plants will draw their attention, and they will believe him. Get certain undesirable individuals who are on the Trade Federation payroll to pirate ships in the surrounding systems of QuiQue. An increase in space raids in that sector should cause the Jedi to become even more suspicious of the activity on that planet.

Your Master,

Darth Sidious

Part 2

Eight years after the Trade Federation of Naboo

One year later

Lord Tyranus,

Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. Excellent work, my apprentice. You have managed to break away from the Republic without suspicion, and have brought the Trade Federation with you. The citizens of the Republic think that this is merely a political ploy on your part. Many key Senators are afraid of a war, as they have begun discussion of a Military Creation Act.

Make certain that you keep tight control over Nute Gunray and the Trade Federation. We cannot risk them doing anything foolish on their own. Two years, Lord Tyranus, and the galaxy will be ours.

As for Senator Antilles, I want the accident to occur soon. He is gaining too much support in the Senate. If something were to happen to him, fellow Senators would be persuaded that the Trade Federation/Separatists are a real threat.

Continue with your work at recruiting the various trade organizations. You must begin to recruit entire systems to the Separatist cause as well. This will create even more tension within the Senate. As with your work with the commerce organizations, this process must be slow, so as not to make anyone suspicious.

Be careful of Obi-Wan Kenobi and his apprentice Anakin Skywalker. They may suspect that you have connections with the Sith Lord.

Darth Sidious

.


	13. Note 11 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 11  
Seven years after the Naboo Invasion  
One year later

My Master,

It is good that it was just a rumor instead of talks backed up with proof. That would have been…unfortunate for the plans.

The memo will be sent. I have used the fear of others even when I was a Jedi. Regrettably not only Sith utilizes this method; though most Jedi would consider it somewhat uncivilized of course.

The messages are usually encrypted, but I will take extra precaution of the wordage that will be used in our future conversations.

There will be no problem with the encouraging, as well as Nute's continuing grumbling against the Chancellor. He does not approve of him at all, let alone how he has worked things so far.

I have planned to have the ship that Antilles and his wife will be on next to have an unfortunate hyperdrive malfunction around the same location as a band of pirates are traveling through. I consider that quite convenient.

The Jedi have not accomplished anything useful in several decades, if not more so. They sit in their council and talk, but no action is ever taken. They will suffer when the time comes. They will know too late of what could have and yet should have been done. I did offer suggestions numerous times…but alas I regress.

Creating a Navy sounds like an excellent idea - a fleet of spacecraft of the most ultimate craftsmanship and not holding back on the armaments. Very splendid idea indeed.

The other groups are just awaiting the right time to join my little CIS. I will keep you informed of the situation.

False information…that might work. I will do as you ask and get with the Trade Federation to let them know as well. I do believe that they will have pirate ships in the surrounding systems of QuiQue. I will advise them to increase the raids in that sector.

Your ever devoted apprentice

Part 2  
Eight years after the Trade Federation of Naboo  
One year later

Darth Sidious,

Ironic that they think it only as a political ploy, but I do play the political figurehead so well. A Military Creation Act? Oh I bet that will rile up a lot of those peace-loving Senators! Oh indeed I can almost see them scurrying to form a committee just to prevent the Act from even getting to the panel for discussion! Do tell Master, if it comes to be that humorous.

Oh fear not, my Master. Nute is ever in my grasp. I have promised him the death of the Senator from Naboo. His hatred of her exceeds the hatred he has for the Chancellor! And I thought that impossible, amazing at how emotional these Numonians can get…

It appears that the Alderaanian will be visiting his wife and if the two leave the planet, I will then have the accident happen.

Recruiting others will not be a problem. Systems are starving for action…for putting a stop to the Republic's stale judicial system. Not only that, but many do not appreciate what the Chancellor has been doing. Ironic…especially when _they_ were the ones that elected him to office.

Kenobi and Skywalker…what a mix-match team. Oath taken up by a faithful and committed Padawan to teach a ragged desert slave. A shame is what I think. But the boy has proven potential, there could be hope in his training. I have no worries of those two, but I will keep an eye out. Rash that boy can be; not very considerate of his Master at all. I'm surprised the Order has kept him…but oh that's right. He's their _Chosen One_. Chosen to be their problem child as I see it.

I will let you know if they meddle in my affairs.

Count Dooku


	14. Note 12 Palpatine

Note 12

Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

One year later

Lord Tyranus,

How are our friends from the Trade Federation treating you? You must watch the Viceroy, but especially Rune. As I am sure you have determined for yourself, they are extremely weak minded, and controlling them is not difficult.

Most Jedi would consider the use of fear to be of the Dark Side. They are too weak to embrace that which makes us powerful. What is that saying that Yoda has? I have heard him mumbling it occasionally. Although he knows the truth, he rejects it. Has not Yoda also looked into Dark Side powers?

Your work continues to be well…soon, my friend, we shall be able to start the war. You must continue to rally systems to the Separatist cause. Have the Banking Clan, Commerce Guild, Techno Union, etc. joined your cause yet? I wish for all of these groups to join you.

When it comes time for the Jedi to discover the droid army of the Separatists, I want you to stage a conversation with these groups. The spy will not know that you already had gained the support of the groups. However, the Jedi spy needs to hear the plotting so that he/she reports the news back to the Senate. This move will not be able to take place for another year. I would like this person to be Kenobi. I will think of a way for him to come to you….and I will alert you to when these things need to occur. I also wish you to establish Separatist headquarters on Geonosis. Encourage the Trade Federation to begin production of droids on that system. Of course Geonosis needs to first join the Separatist cause, if the system has not yet joined. Do keep me informed of this, my apprentice.

I have heard of the threats that have been placed on Antilles and other members of the Loyalist Committee. Was this your doing? There have been several attempts made on the lives of both Antilles and his wife. Arawn employed a bounty hunter to do these things. However, they escaped and the bounty hunter ended up dead. Your plot to have the hyperdrive malfunction around the same location as a band of pirates traveling through worked well as well…the couple was taken hostage for a while, but when the pirate ship landed, they escaped. I suspect that they found a ship to another system, and they are currently in hiding. They have changed their last name to Organa, and Bail's wife changed her first name to Breha. You may cease efforts to harm him and his wife. I believe that the couple and the rest of the Senate have gotten the message.

Heh, heh, heh….you are very right. The Jedi have not accomplished anything useful for several decades. Yes, the Jedi will suffer for their lack of vision. The Jedi are too short-sighted to seriously look into anything that goes on outside of the Temple. Their avoidance of politics is to their downfall.

I am glad that you think well of my Navy idea. It will take some time to train navy officers. I am open to any input you might have in this idea.

The space raids around QuiQue went splendidly. You have done well, Lord Tyranus. I am most pleased with your work.

Oh yes, my apprentice, you are a master at playing the political figurehead. There have been several peace-keeping Senators who have formed a committee in an attempt to stop the Military Creation Act from going forward. In fact, Senator Antilles (Organa), Senator Padme Amidala, and Senator Correon Knightly are among its leaders. The Loyalist Committee is anti-Military Creation Act. Senator Amidala has become quite popular, which could cause us trouble. I do not think that she could persuade the entire Senate to vote against it, though…especially after the Senate hears of how many new systems will be flocking to your cause in the coming months.

You have promised Nute the death of Senator Padme Amidala? This could work to our advantage. I could be rid of her in the Senate, and once the leader of the Loyalist Committee has been eliminated, the Senate will certainly vote for the Military Creation Act. When is her death to take place, and by what means? The next time she contacts me I can pass along her whereabouts as well as her plans. Soon she will be dead. I like the thought of that.

Emotions are a weakness within the Numonian race. Continue to use that to your advantage.

What do you mean when you say, "Rash that boy can be; not very considerate of his Master at all. I'm surprised the Order has kept him…but oh that's right. He's their Chosen One." I have heard nothing about this Chosen One details. Yes, it is hard to think of why the Jedi would want to train a ragged desert slave. Anakin will always be a slave to someone else. Now he is a slave to the Jedi. What has this Skywalker boy done that is not considerate of his Master? I am most interested in this case. It could prove to be his downfall. Yes, do let me know if they meddle in your affairs.

I will be expecting an update shortly.

Your Master,

Darth Sidious


	15. Start of AOTC Note 12 and a half Palpy

Note 12.5

Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo

6 months later

Lord Tyranus,

It is almost time for our plans to come into fruition. I know that you had to cut ties with Lama Su on Kamino in order for our plan to work, but you do keep in touch with Jango Fett. Have Fett report to you about the progress of our project. I need to know whether the army is ready for war.

The Senate will be voting on the Military Creation Act this week. If it passes, then I will send this information to you. You will then make it available to the systems in the Separatist movement. No doubt, they will see this as aggression on the part of the Republic, and war will begin.

If the Military Creation Act is defeated, or if the vote is delayed, we will think of another way to start the war.

Fett sent me a message asking to know whether or not Senator Amidala would be traveling soon. I have sent a message to her, and have asked her to return to Coruscant for the vote on the Military Creation Act.

I also was informed by a reliable source that if something happened to Amidala that the Jedi Council would assign Anakin to protect her. If this is true, then we could separate Anakin from Obi-Wan. If we could get Obi-Wan to accidentally discover your droids….I know that he has been spying on you…I have been told this….then you could let him see the droid army that is being created. He could then inform the Republic, and you could capture him. The Republic and Jedi Council would both have to act. There is little doubt that the Senate would view the situation as a crisis. I would then be given emergency powers. At that point we could have a Jedi discover Kamino, and then…..we could use the clones. War would be started, and all would be well.

Either way – Plan A = the passage of the military creation act, and the Separatists attack the Republic

Plan B = what I just said above

We will have a war, and then we could make the government the way that we wanted.

How is the recruiting coming along for the Separatist movement?

Your Master,

Darth Sidious


	16. Note 13 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 13  
Nine years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo  
One year later

Lord Sidious,

The Trade Federation are doing wonders for our goals. The droid factories will be producing all that we will need for the future. Rune will be taken care of if he does anything to ruin our plans. And yes, controlling them is very easy indeed.

Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to suffering… My old Master does know and yes, he chooses to ignore the possibilities of what it can do if he would only embrace it. Old and foolish he is. He knows more than what he lets on. You must be careful…but then again, why should I remind you of what you already know?

Chaos…what a delightful concept. The Republic will not know what hit them until it is too late. By the time this all comes to be, they will be begging for the Chancellor's help in all matters. Yes Master, you have set up a splendid plan for the Senators.

I have set up a meeting for the Banking Clan, Commerce Guild, Techno Union as well as the Trade Federation to discuss with them the plans and what their part in it will entail if they decide to join. Which of course you know they will. When I get them all to join I will provide you the list as I have had so far.

This meeting that I have set up will be on Geonosis, so you can leak that information to the Jedi if you wish. The date will be open for right now, unless you have a certain date in mind since you have better insights on when Master Kenobi will be back in time to be sent to investigate this so called meeting. I'm a head of you on that matter, my Master. I've already set up arrangements with the Geonosian leader. He and I have hit it off pretty well and he has joined our cause. He agrees to what we already know about the Senate and their troubles. He will be an excellent ally for all of our upcoming plans. I truly hope this does not upset you that I had already done this?

Everything will be ready for the upcoming meeting next year.

The threats on Antilles and his committee was indeed my doing. You did ask for me to make his life _difficult_ and to me his committee is very important to him as well as his beloved wife.

A pity that they are still alive…but if you wish for me to not bother him any longer then I will. Organa, what an interesting name to change too.

If I come up with further information on your Naval plans, I will pass them on to you.

I am glad that you took to my idea of the pirate raids. They are a handy bunch of criminals for sure.

I figured it would be Organa's committee that was behind the planning of trying to stop the Military Creation Act. I am not surprised by this action, not at all. Are you sure you do not wish for me to take him out? This man will continue to be a thorn in our sides…

I do not have to kill the ex Queen of Naboo unless you want me too? I figured I'd place her in the pact to shut his whining. Nute is worse than a child at times… Amidala could be persuaded to join our cause, but I doubt she would. Would you like me to attempt this at a later date? If she would join us, her influence in the Senate could win us even more assistance later on.

Skywalker is too emotional…at times he reminds me of a familiar Numonian. Though I'm sure the boy isn't quite that bad. If Kenobi handles him right he should turn out fairly well. You do not know of the Chosen One? I figured the Sith would have since it deals with them. Ironic that you have not. No offense, my Master, but it is odd. The Chosen One is supposed to basically bring an end to the Sith. So to speak. I will send you some information via transmit at a later date. My old Padawan was insistent about the boy being the Chosen One. He swore up and down that he believed Skywalker was the one. I guess we will find that out one of these days…especially myself, since I have now joined the ranks of the Sith. Sad to think of it that my Padawan's prodigy will bring about my downfall. Makes me chuckle.  
A slave; yes that is the exact term I would have used myself. A slave to the Jedi Council. There is no 'do for the Republic' any longer, but 'for the Council'. Sarcasm isn't enough emotion to be placed on that line of words…

Until the next update  
Count Dooku

Note 13.5  
Ten years after the Trade Federation Invasion of Naboo  
6 months later

My Master,

Just say the words and I will put forth our long awaited plans. I have looked forward to this moment since before I left the Order. Perhaps this will open the Council's eyes, for if this does not, then they are truly lost and will suffer along with the Republic. Fett has kept in touch with me with short updates of the progress. The clones have done well on adapting to the training provided to them. Amazing at how fast they grew! Fascinating, but yet disgusting at the same time. The clones will be ready at the appointed time.

Do let me know if the Act passes. I will ensure the others get the word. War will surely be at our fingertips once this passes.

Oh I do not think the Act will be defeated, as well as I am sure you do not.

Good. Fett is a great choice to take her out if you wish for her to be taken out.

Skywalker? Why would they…well true, he isn't a Knight yet and it would be a great job for a Senior Padawan. If Kenobi and Skywalker were separated…I could see it happening if he was sent out and found his way by Geonosis. Good idea for sure. Perhaps he can discover both…clones and droids. He'll have to figure out a way to find Kamino since it isn't in the Archives any longer. But Qui-Gon had resourceful friends and I'm sure Kenobi has used them in the past, he'll find a way.

I'll keep you updated on my end.

War will indeed be upon us all, good or bad, it is unavoidable.

Your devoted apprentice,

Darth Tyranus


	17. Note 14 Palpatine

Note 14

Lord Tyranus,

As you have no doubt heard by now, presumably from Jango Fett, Senator Amidala was not killed. Instead, it was one of her decoys and several of her body guards who died. This is of little consequence. I shall simply use this situation to our advantage. The Senator made a speech before the Senate, and several Senators were swayed by her words. Let them think that opposing the Military Creation Act is wrong. Soon, they will have no choice but to accept that an army must be created.

Due to the attempt on Senator Amidala's life, I recommended before the whole Jedi Council, that Obi-Wan Kenobi be sent to protect the Senator. A way must be found to separate Kenobi from Skywalker. Once we have found the way to do this, Kenobi must "discover" Kemino as well as the Separatist "activities." I need you to have Jango Fett use a disposable bounty hunter of his choosing. This second bounty hunter is to make another attempt on Senator Amidala. This second attempt should be something that will force Kenobi and Skywalker to follow the second bounty hunter – Jedi are resourceful, as you know. I have no doubt that they will be able to follow a bounty hunter. Jango Fett must watch over this other bounty hunter, and at an appropriate time, I wish him to kill this other bounty hunter using a Kamino saber dart. The Jedi are to be unharmed. This shall lead Kenobi directly to Kamnio. Since Kenobi is intelligent, he will know that the bounty hunter he is looking for is the one that he will meet on Kamino (for if he goes to Kamino he will no doubt learn of a bounty hunter being used as the original for the clone army). Kenobi must be allowed to put a tracking device on the ship, though Fett must put up a fight. Otherwise Kenobi will be suspicious. Instruct Fett to travel to Geonosis, which is where you will be waiting. Arrange it so that the leaders of the various trade organizations which we have discussed before, are present. It is in this moment that I would like you to have the staged discussion. I want it to appear that these organizations are just now joining you. Make sure you discuss the droid armies and threaten to destroy the Republic. Kenobi will have no choice but to report all this to me and to the Jedi Council. He must be allowed to make this transmission. At the end of the message, he must be attacked, and make sure that a Trade Federation droid is seen shooting at him. Once the members of the Senate and the Jedi Council see this, they will know that war is unavoidable. I want you to have the droid armies ready to attack when the Jedi arrive (they no doubt will). I have no doubt that someone from the Jedi Council will go to Kamino to collect the clones. I have no doubt that I will be given emergency powers.

Excellent report on the Trade Federation droid armies. Continue the operations as planned. We must have enough droids for this war to work.

Yoda and the rest of the Jedi Council will be dealt with in time. I am careful around the members of the Council, and I am careful to guard my thoughts and emotions. They will not know what hit them when the truth is revealed. I have had the entire Jedi Council in my office on more than one occasion. They sense nothing, nor do they suspect anything. I have been corresponding with both Yoda and Windu. They are worried for my safety. The thought of them being worried for me makes me cackle.

How are you doing with getting the various trade and monetary groups to join the Separatists? The Banking Clan, Commerce Guild, Techno Union, the Trade Federation, etc. I am impressed with your work with the Geonosian leader. Our plans can advance all the faster.

I am certain I do not want you to take Organa out. When Geonosis and the clones are discovered, he will be key to getting other Senators to back me in the Senate. If he were killed, this would only complicate matters. We can dispose of him once the Empire is created. As I have told you before, "keep thy enemies close." Organa will be watched, but I plan to use him until he is no longer needed – until I have everything that I need.

No, Amidala does not have to die. It does not matter to me whether she lives or she dies. As long as she lives, Skywalker will be separated from Kenobi, though, which is what we want. You may attempt to win Amidala to the Separatist cause if you wish. Yes, her influence could enable us to have the support that we need later.

Thank you for the information on the Chosen One, my apprentice. This is useful information to me. However, this is just a prophecy, and I will see to it that it does not come true. Skywalker will be dealt with in a fitting way…..I have plans concerning him. Do not bother yourself with him – but he will not destroy the Sith. He has a much higher calling….I plan to use him against the Jedi. This would be the ultimate victory for the Sith – to use a respected Jedi and to deceive him so that he believes that the Jedi are his enemy. I think that the Jedi intend to use him as a weapon against us – let us turn that weapon back on them!

I share in your disgust over the clones, but as you well know – they are a necessity for the plan. It is far easier to control stupid beings than intelligent ones. In the cloning process, much of their intellect was removed. They shall be obedient and will take orders without question. I am glad that the clones will be ready. The time is quickly approaching.

The vote on the Military Creation Act has not taken place yet. The vote has been pushed back several days, mostly because of the attacks on Amidala.

Go to Geonosis to await Kenobi's arrival. It may take some time, but I want you on Geonosis…..we do not know in what time frame these events will unfold.

Your Master,

Darth Sidious


	18. Note 15 Dooku

Author - Kynstar (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1087147

Note 15  
My Master,

A pity she didn't die…but then again there lies the chance of her joining us. Though I truly doubt she will, I will get in touch with her soon and see what her ideas are after I give her the offer to join the Separatists' cause.

I heard the speech over the holonet. Oh those who were swayed will change their minds within days. That I have no doubt. Everything is ready and in place, Master. Give the word and it will happen.

Kenobi? That will be interesting indeed. Playing bodyguard should be fitting for his Padawan as well. I'm sure Master Kenobi will find a way to get the information on Kamino. My old Padawan had shady resources he could sometimes go to when the information wasn't handy. I'm sure Kenobi has access to them as well. And if not, it wouldn't take long for him to find those resources.

If I know the way the Jedi work…if Kenobi finds the Kamino info, he will be tasked to go discover what he can about Kamino. Skywalker will be the one designated as Amidala's watcher. Since that is befitting of a Padawan's place.

Another attempt on her life? As you wish. I will get with Fett and inform him of what needs to be done.

Fett won't have to do too much. Kenobi will find out if he still utilizes those resources I mentioned earlier.

When he gets to Geonosis, he will be _greeted_ well. I will also ensure the others are here to stage the meeting.

The armies are already available, so having them attack the Jedi will be no trouble. Emergency powers…that should also be no problem; the Senate will panic and look to you for _guidance_.

Oh there will be more than enough droids for the upcoming battle. Worry not, Master.

It is ironic…sad really, that they don't sense anything at all when they are with you. They are so blind they don't think to look for the obvious. No offense Master, but I am actually slightly disappointed that Master Windu, let alone Master Yoda hasn't sensed anything. Those two would more likely be the ones to sense something. I'm sure you grow quite bored with them not even having the slightest idea of the obvious.

It is a Jedi's job to worry for the safety of the leaders of the Republic…it is literally branded in the minds of the youth.

Oh they have all joined in and are happily giving to the cause. Once the war breaks out they'll be even more generous with their offerings.

Oh you should see what the Geonosian leader has come up with. Plans for a large space station with power enough to blow up a small planet! He is just about finished with it and I have looked over it once and was amazed. I am sure you will be too when you see them. I will bring them after the play is completed here on Geonosis.

If you say so…I will leave Organa out of any future plans. I am sure he will be an asset now…but I worry that prior to the end of the war he will cause even more trouble than he has already. He has too many worlds backing him…

I will attempt to convince Amidala to our cause, I doubt she will. But if that slight chance is there, we could always use her backing for then the Naboo people will be even more so behind her. Ironic that as of right now they are against this act… wouldn't it be entertaining if she did?

My old Padawan was really into this Prophecy. I'm not one for 'old wise tales' either. How are you going to do this? Have him join the Darkside? What a twist indeed…their Chosen One would then truly be their own downfall. How sardonic.

Of course…'use them and lose them'. What an interesting concept. It is quite fascinating how the intellectual part of the process is handled. They're brainwashed, or rather _programmed_, to do anything that they are commanded to do.

Do tell when it comes to play, though I anticipate that it will happen once this attack happens on the Jedi. If Kenobi does come here he'll be charged with espionage if he is caught spying. Sabotage and espionage is a penalty of death on Geonosis. They are strict with their laws and they are extremely enforced.

I will arrive at Geonosis shortly. I happened to already be in route. I wanted to talk to the Archduke a little more about our plans.

I will inform you when things (unless you hear of them…which I believe you shall before I can report to you) play out.

Your apprentice,  
Darth Tyranus


	19. Note 16 Palpatine

Note 16

Lord Tyranus,

I have it on good authority that Kenobi has arrived on Kamino. The trap has been set. It will not take him long to "discover" the clone army, and then to learn of the link with Jango Fett.

I want you to let Jango Fett know that our guest has arrived. See to it that you are in close contact with Fett so that you will know when he arrives on Geonosis. Begin preparing the battle droids for the upcoming battle. As discussed previously, Kenobi is to be given the opportunity to send a message to Coruscant. After this occurs, you are to capture him. I do not care what you do with him. You may kill him, if that is your wish. I have little doubt that the Jedi will make an attempt to rescue Kenobi. When the Jedi arrive, send out the battle droids; for this will be the start of our war.

It would be unwise to contact Senator Amidala until after the clones are reported by Kenobi. We do not want the Jedi or the Senate to be distracted from the threat of war. If you lured Amidala now, I would be concerned that the mention of the Senator's name would cause opposition to the use of the clone army. We cannot have that, nor can we let the move to grant me emergency powers be jeopardized. If Amidala did join the Separatist cause, I would be highly amused.

Yes – I heard about what the Geonosian leader has come up with. A large space station with enough power to blow up a planet….yes…..yes…..this weapon could be quite useful to our cause. You must secure the plans so that they are in our position. I would be most anxious to see these plans. Yes, bring them to me once the battle is complete.

Do not worry about Organa. I will see that he is dealt with before the end of the war.

As to Skywalker…..my plans concerning him will be come into fruition later. Know this, though, I will use him against the Jedi. He will be their downfall, yes.

Hee hee hee (and more evil laughing) – if Kenobi is sentenced to death on Geonosis, then it will be good riddance. Kenobi has stood in the way far too long. News of his death will bring me the deepest pleasure.

You continue to do well, my apprentice.

Your Master,

Darth Sidious


End file.
